


You by me

by Lisacat



Series: Merch's Story [5]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 又隔空傳情……Brett還為了句子一樣，把boy改成boi……
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Merch's Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792153
Kudos: 14





	You by me

「站好別動，我幫你把花插好。」

Eddy拿著兩人剛從附近的花店買來的鮮花，隨意挑了幾支在Brett臉龐邊比劃，最後還是覺得非洲菊最適合Brett，選了橙黃色的插在衣領間。

他後退一步，端詳了一下戀人，多放了淡粉紫色的孔雀翠菊在對方耳邊，他藉機嗅聞了一口Brett髮間淡淡的海倫仙度絲香氣，接著才指揮著臉的角度、手的位置，然後按下快門。

「好了嗎？」

Brett一臉的生無可戀，但其實只是那些花弄得他皮膚癢而已。

看著相機中的照片傻笑完，Eddy才走上前取下那些花。

「我覺得我拍得很好，你要看看嗎？」

兩人聚在相機後，頭湊在一起看著，Brett看了一眼身邊笑得燦爛的人，嘴角也漾著一抹微笑。

他直起身子，拿了象徵喜悅和相逢的水仙百合，幫還在查看花束狀況的Eddy插在衣領間，他捏起一綹垂在額前的髮絲，虔誠地將那頭蓬鬆的捲髮整理好。

「你站起來讓我看看。」

他看著他的作品，滿意地笑，順手在Eddy耳邊再添了和自己一樣的孔雀翠菊。

他透過鏡頭看Eddy，框線裡的人先靦腆地笑了笑，眨眨眼後就昂起下巴望向這裡，完全不需要指導，像是天生知道如何吸引目光，他的手指馬上按下快門，捕捉戀人魅惑的姿態。

「好了，你來看一下。」

他在幾張照片之間切換著看，轉頭看見貼近自己的花男孩，忍不住輕輕印上一吻，在花朵與花朵之間，耳垂那個明顯的痣上。

他紅著臉搓揉還殘留著Brett嘴唇觸感的耳垂，看了一眼周圍，小心翼翼地，在對方唇邊的痣也蓋上他的吻，然後竊竊地笑。

「我覺得你拍的都很好看，每一張都可以用。」

在Brett幫他把水仙百合和非洲菊、孔雀翠菊一一取下的時候，他才想起來原本要回答的內容。

他將花束整理好，眼尾彎彎皺皺的，漂亮的牙齒露出來笑著。

「那不是廢話嗎？」

雖然這麼抱怨了，但他還是在Eddy接過他手上的相機後，主動拉著對方的手往工作室走。

他們推開工作室獨立進出的後門，放下花束後一起選出了照片，Brett想了想，在寄出mail給apparel美編前加了一段要求，他聽著Eddy在一旁練琴的聲音，不自覺地微笑，放不下上揚的嘴角。

在電腦螢幕上，一句話的句尾正閃爍著。

"By the way, put @eddy_adventure by @brettybang under this photo."

句子上方的照片是那個和花朵相互映襯得太過好看男人。

而Eddy放在單人沙發的手機上也有一段訊息正在閃爍。

"Hey, can you put @brettybang by @eddy_adventure under Brett's photo?"

在開始練琴前三分鐘傳出的訊息讓Eddy今天練得特別順利，在Brett收拾好之後，他將琴放在手機旁，自後方圈住戀人，從覆在脖子上的絨絨髮絲中聞到了春天的氣息。

「我喜歡你的照片是由我拍下的，下一件商品也這樣做好了。」

「都可以，你喜歡我幫你拍的就好了。」


End file.
